Dipplers mistake
by grubswiper
Summary: the scene of the six log boats being stolen when the young shrew dippler was on gaurd


A/N Hey everyone out there this is grubs wiper bringing you a fic from a laptop, what do ya know. I hope I will get used to the weird style or the typing keys, or whatever they call them. This fic is that dreaded mistake Dippler had made that one night, when the six log boats were stolen. I of course a little sad, but someone has to write this, I must say! So hope you read and enjoy, and hopefully review.

Speaking of reviews there was one anonymous reviewer who gave me the most displeasing flame. So I want to say to the reviewer called

I have a question for you readers. There are a lot of movie soundtracks out there, some of my favorites are spiderman2 and shrek2 and the original soundtrack of star wars. I would like to know yours and what tracks you would and would not recommend. Thanks!

Disclaimer: the closest thing i have to owning Redwall is my three cats. Whenever one enters the room, I chant 'Hail tsarina, queen of moss flower, ruler of kotir, daughter or lord green- oops, wisent supposed to say that part (looks scared at cat…..a cat that now yawning….

(begin Dippler's mistake)

The sun found itself seeing a peaceful scene. The guisom shrews had made a delightful day of shrimp catching. There were now six log boats all shored up on a bank which had made their camp. Delicious aromas were coming from the small cooking fires which were crackling contently. Young ones were running around playfully while elders talked (or argued more like) over small little matters.

Log-a-log were talking over the days events the shrew Bargle. "I tell ya mate, its been one of the best days of the season. Full bellies, good weather, no trouble, its been been smooth sailing and no doubt mate."

"aye chief, but theres something that doesn't feel right, something that makes my fur prickle. I know its been easy times, and everything's all shipshape, but I think we should move somewhere for the night."

Log-a-log looked at his friend with curiosity. "what's the matter mate, ate something that didn't agree with you? Im telling you, it'll be fine, all right? Here, ill have some beast take a watch."

In the rest of the evening, everything had still gone just as the shrew chieftain had predicted. Fires had burned low as shrews were nodding to a good slumber. Fireflys flew lazily in the warm summer night, creating the peaceful bliss everyone would wish for.

Dippler the shrew was on watch for the night. Even he himself was finding it hard to control himself from falling asleep himself. The young shrew was sinking lower and lower from the ash tree he was leaning on, his eyes slowing drooping.

The shrew appareling to apparently had not noticed countless pairs of eyes watching him, and would you be able to, trying to stay awake on an irresistible night. Never the less it had been to late when Dippler became fully awake with a start as a stick snapped under a creatures paws. He suddenly was surrounded be rats , all stone-faced and silent. Before he could shout, much less get to his feet, an axe had been pressed on his neck. Suddenly five silver foxes had appeared out of nowhere carrying similar axes. The first one to speak was the one wo had the ax to his throat.

"well well well, look what have here, a sentry sleeping on his watch, how traditional."

And with saying that, the fox knocked him on the skull. Glad that the whole matter was quiet, the fox called Predek called over to the other foxes.

"alright, lets hurry and get these boats quiklike! Mokkan, Geltor, take the lead and second boat. Myself and Zyrul will take the third and fourth boat. You two, take the last two. split up the rats evenly for each boat. After that lets ship out."

…….

The first things that Dippler felt was one… his head felt like it was on fire, and two, he felt a kick in his stomach and a outraged squeal.

"what in the name of fur and flame happened to our log-boats?"

The kicking shrew was Fenno, who was growing mad angry by the minute. The others had wakened as well, and soon log-a-log came racing up and jacked Fenno in the ribs

"don't you dare attack him, what do plan accomplish with that? Now lets think how to go from this. Dippler, do you see who attack you mate?"

After Dippler told of what happened, the shrew chieftain repeated what he said. "two hundred rats and six strange foxes. Hmmmm….well I thing we should get to the Redwall abbey, sounds like troubles coming there way.

A/N

Well there it is, I hope you liked enough to post a itty bitty review. See you around

This is grubs wiper signing out 


End file.
